regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Skyline
The Skyline is the first (in one night) Halloween special of The Extordonary Regular Show. Summary Over in Tokyo, scientists are doing an experiment to help the mentally ill. Unfortunately, it all goes wrong, making the people given the medicine go insane and kill other people. It's up to Theo, Nick, Nate, Sonic, Thel, Rtas, Master Chief and others to stop this. Transcript Prologue *(An explosion is seen) *(Scene cuts to the lab, where people are running. Some people are seen punching down the people that are running. Blood is being splattered in a lot of places. Some gunshots are heard as the prologue ends.) Episode *(The episode starts at the Park) *'Thel': Sure is glorious to relax after a rough mission of disabling the Empire pod by throwing it at a human volcano. *'Nate': Yeah, speaking of which, these Empire never even stop us from doing that for some reason. *'Master Chief': Must've been because they happened to be too lazy. *'Nate': Whatever, I'll go see what is on the news. *'News Reporter': (offscreen) Breaking News from Tokyo, Japan. (now onscreen) There has been a deadly vaccine spreading across the country. *'Sonic': You don't think this will affect our trip over there, right? *'Thel': Do you think it had something to do with the Pod that we destroyed from our previous mission? *'Nate': It might be a failed lab experiment. Again. *'Master Chief': Or maybe the failed experiment must've been the survival of the Pod and somehow manage to corrup- *'Nate': Lets just stop talking about the Pod and get to focus on the mysterious vaccine. *(Scene switches to them arriving at Tokyo airport. When they leave the airport, they see that the city is in ruins.) *'Nate': Well, that just fucked up everything. *'???': Most likely been screwed as a Hell. (The Figure walks closer, revealing to be Agent Locke) *'Master Chief': Locke, what brings you here this time? *'Agent Locke': I manage to have permission to help you guys on how this happened. But for now, we never knew how it caused it yet. *'Nate': It appears we seem to unfortunately got Agent Locke on our side. *'Agent Locke': Well excuse me for being a smartass. *'Nate': Whatever. *(Later that night, Nate is seen walking to the exit of a train station as he is on the phone) *'Nate': Okay, so run me over how many people have died. (pause) One million? Wow, this is spreading fast. *(Roko is seen) *'Nate': Master Chief, I'll call you back. (Walks towards her) What is it? *'Roko': I just wanted to thank you for just having me..visit my hometown. It brings back so many memories. *'Nate': You don't go anywhere often, do ya? *(Roko suddenly hugs him) *'Nate': Well, you're welcome. *(When she pulls away the hug, she is shown to be chewing on something. As Nate starts to feel pain, he look at his shoulder, which is bitten off.) *'Nate': (calls Master Chief) Dude, alert everyone! This bitch has gone insane! *(Scene switches to Mater Chief using the same phone) *'Master Chief': Well, try to get away from her! (Pauses) What do you mean that is impossible, all you had to do is to stay away from her for now. (Pauses again) Yes, you will be okay as long you stay away from her for now. Not sure why I kept on saying "for now". (Hungs up) Some girl attack Nate. *'Thel': We were lucky that we were the only one to survive this madness. *'Rtas': (communication) Guys, I manage to find the source of the disease, but this one seems to be familar. *'Thel': We will be there shortly. (Ends the communication) Its Rtas, he has found the soure. Come on. *'Sonic': But what about Nate? *'Thel': He'll be fine, for now. *(Scene switches to a lab where the gang show up to see a type of an Empire Pod that was opened) *'Thel': He's right, that source look familar, this must be the Pod that it was assumed to be destroyed. *'Sonic': But how the hell can it possible infect the medicine!? *(Zelok and Argan appears) *'Zelok': Oh filth!? We are too late, the Pod with the Betrayal Vrus has been opened! (Sees the gang) Not this again. *'Theo': Zelok!? Argan! ? What the hell are you some of a bitches doing here!? *'Argan': Well, you have been wondering how this happened! Haven't you all? *'Sonic': So you guys started this!? *'Zelok': Technically, thats the most of our plan to be a failure. *'Thel': What do you mean by tha? *'Zelok': I am not sure if you realized something, but the human species weren't the only ones who were corrupted by the Betrayal Virus. *(With Nate, he is running away from Roko) *'Nate': Shit! A dead end! *'Roko': (maniacal laughter) Well, looks like there's nothing you can do! *(Nate looks behind Roko, and sees Sako with a rifle) *'Sako': Bitch! (Hits her with the gun) You do NOT HURT MY FRIEND! (Shoots her and kills her) *'Nate': ....Sako? *(With the rest) *'Theo': What the hell does this Betrayal Virus ever mean!? *'Argan': Well, here is the start lf the crisis. *(Scene changes to a backstory at the Moon's interior) *'Zelok': After our creation of the absence as a good source. We believed it to be a powerful strongness of powers. During the testing for that. (The backstory switches to the Empire troops killing other troopers) We tested it on our fellow troopers, but somehow, it manage to corrupt them by turning them into the Betrayal of vengeance, slaughtering every trooper who wasn't corrupted, or been cnsumed. Many of the other Empire Troopers who survived the corruption unfortunately fallen to their demise. (The Backstory then switches to the whole interior, letting out a few blue colored explosens) Our home is nearly falling into consuming of the Betrayal Virus. (scene switches to the same type of the Pod) We used one of our Empire Pods to suck up the whole Betrayal Virus, in order to save the whole Empire lives. As the ones who were corrupted were nolonger infected, they apologized after what they done, and used forgivness to rebon the Interior for good. (Scene switches to Zelok and Argan in the backstory with a few Empire troopers) The only thing we had to do to destroy the virus is to throw it in one of the Earth's Volcanoes, but we couldn't get enough strong power to throw it, and when we allowed you to throw it in the Volcano, truth is, we let you do it. But this however failed because the Pod survived from the Volcano's demise o it's self destruction. (The volcano explodes as the same type of explosen from the start of the episode) Our troopers with us weren't lucky to survive, but me and Argan were the only ones to survive and witnessed the pod's survival. *(Scene switches back to present day) *'Argan': And what matter is worst, a bunch of human scientific geniuses captured the Pod andwhen they accidently open the pod, it released its light of the wave, courrupting the so called medicine, and whoever eats the infected medicine goes on a betrayal rampage, slaughtering every kind they see. *'Theo': So that was why the people on Japan got insane. *(Sako and Nate enter the room, with a bandage seen on Nate's shoulder) *'Sonic': Where's your sister? *'Sako': (eyes start tearing up) ....I killed her. *'Nate': I was surprised, really. *'Sako': Yes, I know. I saw your face. *'Nate': No, I'm surprised you're wearing clothes at all. *(Sako growls at Nate) *'Master Chief': What happened? *'Nate': Like I said, Roko was insane, so Sako manage to save my life. (Noticed Zelok and Argan) What were those faggots doing here!? *'Zelok': Long story, the humans on this town and you friend that had to be killed were corrupted by the Betrayal Virus. *'Nate': So basically, it was kind of you that did this. Huh, even Roko was wearing clothes. *(Sako punches Nate) *'Master Chief': Whoa! Calm down! *'Sako': (crying) YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE TO KILL YOUR SISTER! BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER LOST ANYONE! *'Nate': ...Actually, I have. The reason I don't live anywhere is because my dad and my sister left me to die. I don't know where they are. They're probably dead now. I don't know. Well, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. *(Master Chief starts clapping, as well as everybody else) *'Agent Locke': Well, lets just focus on how to get rid of the Betrayal Virus, and probably revive Roko once we are done. *'Argan': And seriously Nate, since when do you had to be talking about the human clothing from your new lovable Earth fox. *'Nate': It's true! She rarely wears clothes! It's like she's afraid of them. Well how come you Empire can't just talk like we talk normally? *'Zelok': Because, we have our faith of the Empires' Glory of Evil, even our faith to serve our Lords to pray for Hades. *'Nate': Whatever. Lets just really focus on how to stop this crappy Betral Virus. *(An explosion is seen as the screen goes black) *(Master Chief, Sako, Nate, Nick, and Theo are seen lying on the streets) *'Sonic': (offscreen) Guys! *'Master Chief': (Stands up) We'll be fine, unlike the explosion. *'Zelok': That explosion is some kind of a new process, the new process of the Betrayal Virus spreading to the other human cities. *(People are seen running away from other people as they are being killed, stabbed or beaten to death as blood is being splattered everywhere) *'Nate': Goddamn, man. *'Sonic': How the hell are we suppose to get the Betrayal Virus off of this world now!? *'Zelok': We would create another Empire Pod to absorb the whole Betrayal Virus, and once we got into a success, your world shall be saved. *'Agent Locke': But what if you and Argan couldn't create another Empire Pod. *'Argan': Then, the whole planet would be consumed by the Betrayal Virus, turn Earth into a corrupted human homeworld. *'Theo': Then we don't have a choice. *(Scene switches to Theo driving a Nissan R34 GTR Skyline) *'Sonic': (running alongside the car) Quick we don't have much time! Put your foot down! *(Zelok and Argan got to Zelok's ship/Empire Saucer as the ship flies) *'Zelok': (Communication) Don't worry about us, we will try our best to stay with ya'l as long as we can. *'Nate': So, where are we going to again? (revealed to be driving a Mercedes-AMG GT S) *'Sonic': They said a volcano. *(They got to another volcano) *'Zelok': (Communication) We already created another Empire Pod, this should absorb the whole Betrayal Virus for good. *'Nate': Are you sure this will do it!? *'Theo': I'm not too sure, but we should try! *'Zelok': (Gets out of his Empire Saucer) I promise, the previous Empire Pod absorbed the whole Betrayal Virus in the Moon's interior before, now it shall absorbed the whole Betrayal Virus, and ure the human medicine for good, especially making the humans that are corrupted back to their current wellness. (Activates the Empire Pod) *'Nate': Give me the pod! *'Theo': It's not safe- *'Nate': Give it to me!! *'Sonic': We can't have you die! *'Zelok': They're right! *'Argan': Nate, just let Zelok handle it or else you will have no choice but to suffer the pain that is worst than how your love attacks you. *'Nate': (Sigh) Fine. *'Zelok': Now the Pod shall absorb the whole Betrayal Virus in 3...2...1. *(The Empire Pod suddenly opened its hole, absorbing the Betrayal Virus absences) *'Nate': Looks like everyone is back to normal. Now put the pod into the volcano. *'Zelok': Hopefully, it won't survive like last time. (Kicks the pod into the volcano) *(The pod burns when it touches the lava. Everybody celebrates) *'Zelok': Well, its time for me and Argan to return to the Moon to reborn the Interior. *(Zelok and Argan got to Zelok's Empire Saucer and it flies to the Moon) *'Sonic': Well I think we are missing something, or someone to revive. *'Sako': Do you think anyone forgot. *'Nate': Where is her body, then? *(Back at Japan, they found Roko's body) *'Nate': (sighs) *'Sako': So how do I do this again? *'Nate': Try using a Revive gun. (Gives Sako one of his Revive gun) *(Sako uses the gun as Roko is revived) *'Nate': Why are her eyes still closed? *'Sako': She seem to be in some kind of coma. It might take a few minutes for her to wake up. *'Nate': No wonder, you shot her with a rifle. *'Theo': (Carries Roko) She probably looked sexy in her sleep. *'Sako': (hugs Nate) Thank you so much. *'Nate': Please don't hug me, my shoulder still hurts. *'Sako': Here, allow me to help. (Put bandages on Nate's shoulder) *'Sonic': We gotta get back home. *'Theo': Right. *(Back at the Park, everyone seemed to be happy) *'Nate': So, I can stay with them? *'Zim': Of course. *'Nate': Fine. (Drives away in his Porsche) *'Theo': Hey Nate, whenever we get home, just to remind you that we would've learn why the Empire let us destroy the Pod at the first place. *'Nate': True. *(End) Trivia *The episode's title, while not based on the episode itself, is inspired by the 1999 Nissan R34 GTR Skyline, which is Theo's dream car. It is also because Nissan is a Japanese company. *This episode was given a rating of TV-MA-LV, making it the first Halloween special on the show to be rated TV-MA. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials Category:Specials from The Extordonary Regular Show